The present invention is directed toward a system for managing air in a motorcycle and, more particularly, toward a system for managing cooling air and engine air in a motorcycle.
Motorcycle radiators have traditionally been located at the front of the engine and relatively behind the front tire. While this places the radiator at a location to receive cooling air during operation of the motorcycle, it also places the radiator at a location to be heated by the engine exhaust manifold. Moreover, despite the forward location of the radiator, the flow of cooling air is blocked by the front tire. Accordingly, the size of the radiator must be increased to obtain satisfactory cooling performance. This, in turn, increases the front profile of the motorcycle, which not only has a negative effect on the appearance of the motorcycle, but also increases the motorcycle drag.
Moreover, air inlets for the engine are traditionally located rearwardly relative to the radiator. However, it is important that these inlets be positioned so that the heated air from the radiator does not enter the engine. Moreover, the air inlets require an air filter to remove dirt and particulates from the air stream prior to delivery to the engine. These competing requirements typically place the air filter in a difficult position for replacement and also conventionally requires a separate housing to secure the air filter in place.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a cooling system that places the radiator in a more advantageous position, and for an air management system that delivers air to the radiator as well as the engine.
The present invention is directed toward a motorcycle air management system that delivers cooling air to a rear mounted radiator and delivers air to the engine. The present invention is further directed toward an air management system that provides an easily accessible and replaceable air filter.
In accordance with the present invention the air management system includes a first air channel and a second air channel, each of the first and second air channels having an inlet disposed toward a front of the motorcycle and an outlet disposed rearward relative to the inlet. The first air channel is disposed on a first side of the motorcycle and extends through a body of the motorcycle to the first air channel outlet, which is located behind and beneath a seat of the motorcycle. The second air channel is disposed on a second side of the motorcycle and extends through the body of the motorcycle to the second air channel outlet, which is in communication with an engine air inlet.
In further accordance with the present invention, the first and second air channel inlets are symmetrically disposed relative to a longitudinal axis of the motorcycle. The first air channel communicates cooling air to a radiator that is disposed behind and beneath the motorcycle seat. Preferably, cooling air flows from the first air channel outlet and through the radiator. The healed air from the radiator exits the motorcycle body at a location upwardly adjacent a rear wheel of the motorcycle.
In further accordance with the present invention, the second air channel extends from the second air channel inlet rearwardly beyond the gas tank, and has an air filter disposed therein. The air filter is preferably cylindrical and oriented transverse the longitudinal axis of the motorcycle.